LUCKY TO BE YOUR LOVE
by Qichan
Summary: Jongin anak pedesaan yang berhasil masuk universitas terkenal di Korea. Menyongsong hidup di kota metropolitan seperti Seoul tidak mudah. sampai akhirnya dia kehabisan akal dan rela merampok seorang manajer agensi model bertubuh mungil itu. semua menjadi rumit saat sang manajer ingin menuntutnya dan memintanya menjadi model gratis membayar kelakuannya. And it's the beginning


Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Support Cast : Hye Yeon & Another Exo Member

Disclaimer : FF ini asli pemikiran murni author tanpa meniru hasil karya orang lain, jika

Nama toloh, alur, latar tempat dan lainnya memiliki kesamaan, author

dengan sombong ingin mengatakan "hei, itu hanya kebetulan saja kog,

hohohoho" dan seperti yang kita ketahui bersama tokoh ataupun karakter

dalam FF ini sepenuhnya milik diri mereka sendiri,Tuhan YME dan

Manajemen SME, author Cuma minjem

**Author's Note: Hello readers, here i bought you some of my kaisoo stocks xD**

**For your information i'm kaisoo hardshipp *cough* And this is my third crazy imagination after the last ff who still going on **

**Before reading it i have to warn you this is ****PERHAPS CONTAIN AN VIOLANCE & SEX PART **

**If you're under age, please do not read it. Don't blame me of any typo inside, lemon inside, yaoi inside, and another unwanted inside xD**

**Please leave your comment^^ **

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Eomma!" terdengar suara teriakan nyaring seorang yeoja dari luar pekarangan.

"Eommaaaa!" kali ini teriakannya semakin nyaring dan panjang karena tidak mendapat sahutan dari dalam rumah itu.

"Eommaaaaaa! Eommaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakannya semakin menjadi-jadi dan tak terkendali

**BLETAK**

"Ya! Kau ini berisik sekali!" omel seorang namja yang memukul kepalanya dari arah belakang.

"kyaaaaa~ Jongin-ah, Jongin-ah! Lihat ini!" teriaknya kegirangan tak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari namja yang masih mengepalkan tangannya itu.

"apa itu? awas saja hal yang tidak berguna, kau takkan kuberi ampun" ucap namja itu dingin

Kali ini dia tidak berteriak lagi dan segera menyerahkan sebuah amplop surat pada namja yang dipanggilnya Jongin tadi. Dengan wajah was-was namja itu masih meliriknya tajam dan segera mengambil amplop itu kasar dari tangannya. Dia hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu tak jelas.

Namja itu meletakkan segala perkakas yang dipegangnya di tanah pekarangan. Membersihkan kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi tanah dan kemudian melihat alamat yang tertulis di depan amplop secara teliti. Dahinya berkerut dan mimik wajahnya mulai terlihat sangat serius. Dengan cepat dirobeknya penutup amplop itu dan mengeluarkan surat di dalamnya.

Yeoja itu hanya memperhatikan Jongin dengan tatapan bingung ingin tahu surat apa yang dibaca olehnya. Tak lama Jongin membulatkan matanya dan menjatuhkan lembar surat yang dipegangnya sampai ke tanah.

"Ya! kenapa kau menjatuhkan suratmu Jongin-ah?"

Yeoja itu menatap sebal pada namja yang kini telah mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Merasa prihatin yeoja itu memungut kertas suratnya dan memberikan pada Jongin lagi. Namun ditariknya lagi dan dengan antusias membaca isinya.

"South Korea University, kepada Kim Jongin. Dengan ini diberitahukan dengan bangga bahwa Anda telah lulus dalam seleksi ujian masuk tahap pertama di Universitas South Korea dan diberitahukan untuk segera mendaftar serta memenuhi segala kelengkapan perkuliahan.. kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Jongin-ah kau lihat ini, katanya kau lulus! Chukkae Jongin-ah,Chukkae, chukkae"

Yeoja itu mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin yang masih mematung sekuat tenaganya, sepertinya dia terlampau gembira mengetahui kelulusan Jongin sahabat semasa kecilnya ini di Universitas ternama. Jelas saja, Hye yeon sangat mengerti bagaimana kerja keras Jongin selama ini belajar dan menamatkan sekolahnya di tengah-tengah permasalahan keluarga yang begitu rumitnya. Jongin sangat berharap dapat melanjutkan studinya pada jenjang lebih tinggi agar bisa membantu perekonomian keluarga dan menyekolahkan adik-adiknya.

Hye Yeonlah salah satu orang yang menjadi semangat Kim Jongin untuk melanjutkan studinya. Dia adalah teman semasa kecil Jongin, mereka dirawat dan dibesarkan dalam keadaan dan tempat yang sama. Hye yeon adalah anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya sejak ia berumur 4 tahun. Karena kasihan keluarga Jonginlah yang merawatnya.

Namun nasib Jongin lebih beruntung dikarenakan dia bisa bekerja untuk membantu sekolahnya sendiri, sedangkan Hye yeon memilih untuk tidak bersekolah dan meneruskan pekerjaan orang tua Jongin sebagai petani di desa kecil ini. Hye Yeon mengatakan kalau ia lebih mendukung Jongin melanjutkan sekolahnya setinggi mungkin, tidak perlu khawatir pada dirinya. Dia sudah merasa sangat bersyukur appa dan eomma telah merawatnya dari bayi sampai sekarang. Dia juga selalu mengatakan bahwa gadis desa sepertinya tidak perlu membuang uang banyak untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke luar kota, biarlah Jongin sebagai tulang punggung keluarga yang diberi kesempatan itu. Lagi pula dia seorang namja dan minat belajarnya tidak kalah dengan anak kota sekalipun.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hye Yeon, Jongin tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai adik. Jongin sudah menyukai yeoja itu sejak kecil. Usia mereka hanya terpaut 2 tahun. Hye Yeon adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta di desa ini. Memang Hye Yeon cantik, tapi cara Hye Yeon mengatur waktu, rumah, adik-adiknya, keuangan keluarga, itu semualah yang membuat Jongin mengagumi sosoknya, bukan hanya dari segi parasnya.

"Jongin-ah, kau harus segera memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada appa dan eomma eoh? pasti mereka akan sangat senang. Sedari tadi aku mencari mereka tapi sepertinya sedang keluar. Aku mau memetik buah yang sudah ranum di kebun sebelah eoh?"

"Hye Yeon-ah, aku mau bicara padamu." Jongin menahan tangan Hye Yeon yang sudah melangkah pergi dan menariknya ke dalam rumah.

"eoh? bicara apa? Disini saja, kau lihat cuacanya sudah mendung. Nanti hujan pabo ya! aku masih harus ke kebun." Ronta yeoja itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jongin.

"Ini penting tidak bisa dibicarakan di luar. Nanti aku akan membantumu yeoja cerewet!"

Hye Yeon tidak membantah hanya mengikuti seretan Jongin dan mempoutkan bibirnya mengutuki namja jangkung berkulit gelap itu dari belakang.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah Jongin langsung menarik Hye Yeon ke dalam kamar *author tersedak* tanpa persetujuan yeoja itu. Didudukkannya si yeoja yang kini terbengong bingung di tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya melihat keluar, setelah memastikan keamanan, Jongin menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar itu.

"Ya! kau kenapa?" tanya Hye Yeon melihat keanehan sikap Jongin.

"Hye Yeon, kau tahu kan selama ini aku memimpikan berkuliah di tempat itu?" dia mendekati Hye yeon dan berjongkok di depannya.

"ne, aku tahu itu. Terus kenapa?"

"itu berada di Seoul, kau juga tahu kan itu kota metropolitan? Bagaimana aku bisa membiayai kuliah dan hidupku disana nanti?" Jongin menatap mata Hye Yeon dalam berharap yeoja kebanggaannya ini dapat memberinya solusi.

Hye Yeon yang semula terbengong kini mulai mengerti penyebab sikap aneh saudaranya ini. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir mungil itu menambah kecantikan alami miliknya.

"ya pabo! Bukankah ini semua impianmu eoh? Kau pikir berapa banyak orang yang berminat kuliah disana? Jangan kau sia-siakan perjuangan dan kerja kerasmu selama ini. Bukan, bukan hanya kerja kerasmu, tapi juga kerja keras appa dan eomma. Kau harus berkembang Jongin-ah. Jangan hanya menetap dan akhirnya beranak-pinak di kampung kecilmu ini."

"siapa juga yang mau beranak-pinak disini" celetuk Jongin kesal

"hm, bagus kalau kau tak mau. Ini kesempatan emas bagi orang desa seperti kita dan tak akan datang dua kali bila tak kau ambil. Aku tahu semua membutuhkan uang. Itu perkara mudah bila direncanakan dengan baik Jongin-ah. Masalah kehidupan dan biaya kuliahmu selanjutnya disana, kau usahakan harus mendapat beasiswa. Nanti aku akan meminta bantuan temanku yang berkuliah disana untuk memberimu info tentang beasiswa dari kampus itu. Nah selanjutnya kau bisa bekerja sambil kuliah kan? Hei, itu Seoul! Kau ini punya otak yang cerdas, pergunakanlah!"

Jongin menatap yeoja itu tak percaya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar mendengar semua perkataannya. Entahlah mungkin dia sudah berdosa menyukai seseorang yang harusnya dianggap saudara. Tapi hal inilah yang membuatnya semakin menyukai yeoja itu. Kata-katanya sangat dewasa dan pengertian. Dia tidak pernah bosan memberikan nasehat terbaik untuk namja yang harus menjadi kakak baginya.

"Hei Jongin, sebenarnya aku sedikit iri padamu. Kau tahu kan cita-citaku dulu, ingin menjadi model dan hidup disana. Tapi sejak eomma sakit parah, aku tidak pernah bermimpi lagi. Aku merasa keluarga ini membutuhkanku. Belum tentu aku akan menjadi orang disana dan menyia-nyiakan hidup yang seharusnya lebih dibutuhkan disini. Aku berbeda denganmu Jongin-ah, kau itu oppa kebanggaanku. Kau selalu bisa bertahan dalam situasi apapun dan tipe pekerja keras sama seperti appa."

tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sendu memandang ke arah jendela kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Jongin merasa terpukul mendengar pernyataan Hye Yeon barusan. Dia merasa Hye Yeon terlalu banyak berkorban demi keluarganya. Hye Yeon itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain di desa ini. Dia memiliki pemikiran dewasa dan modern. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi model di Seoul. Walaupun dia hanya gadis desa, sesungguhnya Hye Yeon itu tak kalah cantik dan cerdas dari gadis kota. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, wajahnya juga cantik. Kecantikan itu sampai sekarang masih tersimpan dalam dirinya, walaupun pekerjaannya kasar. Tidak jarang dia digoda oleh namja-namja lain disini. Tapi tak akan ada yang berani mendekatinya karena Kim Jongin selalu mendeath glare mereka.

Tunggu, bukankah tadi Hye Yeon mengatakan oppa?

Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdebar lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Itu kata-kata yang paling ingin ia dengar selama ini dari Hye Yeon.

Yeoja keras kepala ini tidak pernah mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa dari sejak mereka kecil. Alasannya sangat menyebalkan 'aku tidak mau memanggilmu oppa karena aku lebih tinggi darimu' Itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu

Setelah Jongin semakin bertambah tinggi dan memaksanya lagi untuk memanggil oppa, alasannya berbeda lagi 'aku tidak mau memanggilmu oppa karena aku lebih putih darimu' kalau tak memikirkan dia yeoja yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pasti sudah dipiting oleh Jongin.

Refleks tanganya bergerak sendiri menyentuh kepala Hye Yeon dan mengsusap pelan anak-anak rambut di dahinya.

**PLAK**

"YA! kau pikir aku minta dikasihani hah?" caci Hye Yeon menepis tangan Jongin.

'apa yang kulakukan!' rutuk Jongin dalam hati menyesali perbuatan bodohnya.

"mianhae, aku hanya tak tega melihat wajah murammu nenek cerewet. Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini. Aku berterima kasih dipertemukan dengan adik sinting sepertimu. Kau terlalu berjasa memberiku motivasi dengan kata-kata pedasmu itu."

"apa katamu? Huh! Beruntung kau memiliki adik sepertiku." Ucap Hye Yeon menyombongkan diri

"Arra arra. Kau orang pertama yang akan aku panggil jika aku sukses nanti! hitung-hitung balas jasa."

"jeongmalyo oppa?" Hye Yeon bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

**DHEG DHEG DHEG**

Irama debaran jantung Jongin semakin tak beraturan.

'Sial! Dia sangat manis' berkali-kali Jongin menyumpahi debaran itu dalam pikirannya.

"Oppa..." Hye Yeon makin mendekat di depan wajah Jongin yang masih berjongkok

**DHEG DHEG DHEG**

'Suaranya YA TUHAN!' Jongin sudah berperang melawan pikiran dan hatinya. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menyentuh Hye Yeon.

"Sentuh dia Jongin, kapan lagi kalau tidak sekarang HUAHAHAHAHA!" titah author jadi iblis

**GREP**

Jongin tak dapat menguasai dirinya. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri melawan pikirannya. Kini Hye Yeon sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis itu akan berteriak atau memukulnya. Kali ini dia hanya diam saat Jongin membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

**DHEG DHEG DHEG DHEG**

Perlahan Jongin merasakan debaran yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Tapi itu bukan debaran miliknya

'apakah Hye Yeon? Tak mungin' batin Jongin.

Seketika wajah Jongin memerah dan kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat.

Beberapa detik mereka masih dalam situasi dan kondisi seperti itu sampai Jongin memberanikan diri melirik wajah Hye Yeon di dadanya.

merasa tak percaya Jongin melebarkan kelopak matanya. Dia melihat yeoja itu menutup matanya dan semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Oppa, kau jangan melihatku..." tiba-tiba saja Hye Yeon bersuara dan dia tak tahu betapa perkataannya membuat Jongin kini histeris dalam batinnya.

"aku, aku malu" sambungnya lagi dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Tapi Kim Jongin bisa mendengar itu dan kini membuatnya seperti sedang meregang nyawa sanking bahagianya.

"Hye yeon-ah, maukah berjanji padaku?" Jongin memberanikan dirinya berbicara pada yeoja yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang miliknya.

"...apa?" sahutnya masih dengan suara pelan

**DHEG DHEG **

"...jangan pacaran sampai aku memanggilmu kesana..." Setengah mati Jongin mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyusun kalimat ini dan mengatakannya pada Hye Yeon. Terserahlah dia mau mengartikan kata-kata ini bagaimana. Tapi Jongin sangat ingin mengatakannya.

Jongin terkejut saat merasakan kedua tangan Hye Yeon melingkar erat di pinggangnya dan dengan suara debaran yang sama lagi.

'apa artinya ini? Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap' batinnya

"ne, aku tahu. Jangan biarkan aku single terlalu lama. Nanti aku akan benar-benar menjadi nenek cerewet" Hye Yeon mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Jongin.

"Bukankah sekarang jarak mereka terlalu dekat untuk pelukan persaudaraan?" author mulai mempertanyakan sikon yang mengundang kemaksiatan *plak

Jongin serasa ingin meledak saat ini juga, dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya panas dan dadanya bergemuruh. Hye Yeon masih menatapnya dengan jarak sedekat ini, dan dengan wajah memelas begitu cukup membuat Jongin terpaksa menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

"lihat, lihat, celanya mulai ketat!" author manas-manasin *dicekik readers

"Hye Yeon-ah, kau berathh" Jongin berusaha mengalihkan suasana yang sangat mendukungnya kehilangan kendali, juga mengingat masih tersisa sedikit kewarasan pada dirinya.

Hye Yeon segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendeathglare sang oppa. Tidak hanya itu dia juga mencibirnya habis-habisan. "kau ini, padahal aku bersikap baik tadi!" segera ia bangkit dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja jangkung yang masih terduduk dan terpaku itu.

'NYARIS!' Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Eits, bukan.. dia bukan mau main sabun disana. Dia hanya mau membasuh kepalanya agar pikiran kotornya segera luntur (?)

* * *

Dua minggu setelahnya di stasiun kereta api bawah tanah...

Terlihat Kim Jongin dan keluarganya tengah mengumpulkan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Koper besar, beberapa tas kecil dan kardus. Semua barang itu ditumpukkan rapi di dekat kursi tunggu.

"Jongin, kau harus berhati-hati disana ne? Jangan sering keluar malam, jangan makan sembarangan, jangan merokok, jangan bolos, jangan boros, jangan malas, jangan tidur telat, jangan makan telat, jangan konsumsi obat-obatan atau minuman terlarang! Soju sih boleh saja saat musim dingin dan jangan berlebihan!" eomma Jongin terlihat menjejalinya dengan berbagai larangan.

"eomma, seharusnya kau mencatat semua larangan itu dalam sebuah buku jadi bisa aku baca dan hafal di kereta nanti." Kata Jongin sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri mereka karena suara eommanya terlalu besar dan nyaring serupa dengan Hye Yeon.

Sang eomma terlihat tidak terima dan memukul keras kepala anak lelakinya itu. Jadilah ayah menahan isterinya agar tidak berbuat hal gila lainnya di depan umum. Isterinya itu cepat naik darah apalagi bila dilawani.

"ahahaha, hyung kau sial sekali. Ibu dari semalam sedang kumat. Kau malah memancingnya ckckck" ucap seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 12 tahun mendongak menatap Jongin.

"ck, entahlah. Padahal hari ini aku akan berangkat meninggalkan rumah entah selama berapa tahun. Ibumu itu keturunan ras Nazi Jerman ya?"

Keduanya terlihat antusias menggosipkan wanita paruh baya yang notabene adalah eomma mereka sendiri sedang mengomel-ngomel di dekat appanya.

"Jongin-ah.." panggil sang appa pada puteranya

jongin mendekat pada tempat appanya berdiri sambil sesekali melihat eommanya yang berada di belakang tubuh appa.

"kau berhati-hatilah, jangan lupakan pesan ibumu. Jaga dirimu disana, jangan terlibat pergaulan tidak benar. Ingat itu kota besar, berbeda dengan desa kita. Giatlah belajar dan cepat cari kerja disana. Kelak kalau kau sudah sukses bisa memanggil adik-adikmu untuk ikut kesana. Kau mengerti ucapan appa?" Pria bertubuh tinggi itu selalu bisa menjadi sosok appa yang dibanggakan Jongin. Berbeda dengan eomma yang darah tinggian dan selalu penuh emosi. Appa bisa menasehati dan sekaligus mengancam dengan lembut. Jongin hanya menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk paham.

"ne, baiklah. Jangan sekedar mengangguk saja. Lakukan dan taati. Mengenai biaya kami akan usahakan selalu tepat waktu mengirimimu uang bulanan. Aku dan eommamu juga tahu kebutuhan hidup disanan berat, karena itu pergunakan uang dengan bijak. Ingat juga kita hanya berasal dari keluarga petani miskin. Ingat juga pada Hye Yeon adikmu yang rela berkorban."  
**  
DHEG**

Perkataan appanya itu sangat mengenai lubuk hatinya saat ini, bukan hanya karena nama Hye Yeon disebut-sebut, tapi karena appanya mengingatkan ia kembali tujuan awalnya untuk berangkat kesana.

"aku mengerti appa, aku akan berusaha keras dan giat belajar. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian masih bersusah payah lagi. Doakan yang terbaik untukku ne?"

"doa kami selalu besertamu pabo!" ucap eomma yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan dari belakang.

Dengan senyum tulus eomma menatap Jongin dan memeluknya erat. Tak terasa air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata mereka.

"Hyung-ah!" terdengar suara teriakan seoarang bocah dari jauh.

"ah itu Hye Yeon dan adikmu sudah datang. tadi mereka melupakan sesuatu untukmu di tempat pos penjaga."  
eomma membalikkan badannya pada arah suara itu.

Terlihat Hye Yeon dan adik pertamanya berlarian ke arah mereka berdiri.

"ige mwoya?" tanya Jongin saat Hye Yeon sudah mendekatinya dan menyodorkan semacam bungkusan padanya.

"hosh hosh hosh ini, ini makanan untukmu nanti, aku dan Jisung membuatnya seharian ahaha" Ucap Hye Yeon masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

"nde hyung, semoga kau suka." Terlihat Jisung adik lelakinya yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"eoh? kalian membuat ini? aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya nanti. doakan saja semoga kakakmu ini tak sakit perut saat perjanlanan nanti ne?" ejek Jongin mengerjain kedua orang itu.

"YA! Jisung kokinya, kenapa kau berkata seolah itu racun! Dasar hitam!" Hye Yeon terlihat tidak terima dengan reaksi Jongin. Dia tidak tahu kalau Jisung membuatkannya bekal ini dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"ahaha nde, nde aku hanya bercanda" Jongin berdalih membela diri

Terdengar pengumuman akan segera tibanya kereta gerbong kedua yang akan membawa penumpang menuju Seoul. Jongin segera mempersiapkan semua bawaannya.

"keretamu sudah mau tiba Jongin-ah, ingat pesan kami ne."ucap eommanya tak kuasa menahan air mata atas kepergian Jongin.

"eomma, kau menangis seperti itu seolah aku ini akan pergi ke baris perang. Wamilku masih akan beberapa tahun lagi." Keluh Jongin mengusap air mata eommanya

"nde eomma, hyung kan pergi menuntut ilmu. Bagaimana lagi bila Aku dan Junki akan merantau nanti?" Jisung meratapi sikap berlebihan sang eomma dan mendapat sebuah jitakan di kepala dari eonninya Hye Yeon.

"hyung, kau jangan lupa pada kami ya kalau sudah menjadi orang sukses disana." Junki menarik-narik baju kemeja Jongin dengan wajah sedihnya.

Jongin segera memeluk kedua adik lelakinya itu.

"hei bocah-bocah, mana mungkin aku sombong. Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Jika sudah punya banyak uang akan aku kirimkan juga untuk kalian, jadi kalian bisa membeli apapun yang kalian mau arasseo?"

"nde Hyung!" ucap mereka serempak

Jongin mengusak kedua kepala dongsaengnya itu penuh kasih sayang. Sebenarnya dia sangat memikirkan tentang mereka juga, namun semua belum dimulai. Ketika dia bisa mendapatkan uang nanti, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk memberikan pendidikan terbaik untuk kedua namdongsaengnya itu.

Jongin segera bangkit berdiri dan teringat akan sesuatu. Dia menatap Hye Yeon yang juga kebetulan sedang menatapnya.

"Hye Yeon, ikut oppa sebentar" ucapnya mendadak

Sekarang lidahnya terasa kelu karena telah mengucapkan kata terkutuk yang beberapa minggu lalu nyaris membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

*author ngeretweet 'OPPA'

Jongin berjalan cepat mencari tempat sunyi menjauhi kerumunan penumpang yang penuh sesak. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik sebentar, dilihatnya Hye Yeon masih kesulitan berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Parahnya kini matanya melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah memperhatikan Hye Yeon dengan tatapan mesum. Rahangnya mengeras saat itu juga. Tangannya mengepal erat dan mengejar Hye Yeon disana.

"HYE YEON-AH!" teriaknya sekeras mungkin agar lelaki tua itu menyadari Hye Yeon tidak sendiri.

Dengan cepat dia berlari mendekati dan menarik tangan Hye Yeon. Sementara yeoja itu sangat kaget melihat Jongin yang berteriak dan kemudian menarik tangannya kasar.

"Jongin-ah, ada apa? Tanganku sakit. Bisa kau lepaskan?"

Jongin tidak memperdulikan Hye Yeon dan terus menyeretnya ke tempat yang agak sepi dari kerumunan orang.

"Ya!" Hye Yeon tak tahan dan melepaskan paksa tangannya yang digenggam Jongin.

"kau ini kenapa? Mau memutuskan pergelangan tanganku eoh? aissh, lihat sampai merah begini"

Jongin baru saja tersadar dengan tingkah sintingnya tadi, dia terlalu terbawa emosi sampai tak menyadari telah menyakiti yeoja itu. Nafasnya masih memburu dan akhirnya menatap bersalah pada hasil karyanya di pergelangan tangan Hye Yeon.

"Mianhae, kau juga apa-apaan pakaianmu ini! apa kau tadi tidak melihat ahjussi sialan itu memelototin rok minimu!" Jongin mendadak terbawa emosi lagi melihat gaya berpakaian Hye Yeon yang memang super mini itu.

"MWO! Aku tak melihatnya, gomawoyo Jongin aku pikir kau kenapa tadi. Ah, untuk apa membawaku kesini? Ada yang mau dibicarakan uhm?"

"ani. Aku mau memberimu sesuatu, mendekatlah nenek cerewet." Jongin mengayunkan tangan kanannya memanggil Hye Yeon agar mendekat padanya.

"apa sih? Bikin orang penasaran saja!" walaupun mengomel Hye Yeon berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"...pejamkan matamu.."

"mwo? Untuk apa?"

"ppali wa! Nanti keretaku keburu datang dan aku akan meninggalkanmu disini biar dikejar ahjussi mesum itu!" ledek Jongin sambil merogoh sesuatu dalam saku jinsnya.

"hyaaa~ jangan jahat begitu, nde ini aku sudah menutup mataku... jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya hitam!"

'Sial, dia memancing atau apa!' rutuk Jongin dalam hati mencoba menenangkan suara jantungnya yang berisik.

Setelah mendapat sesuatu dari sakunya itu, ia menyingkirkan rambut panjang Hye Yeon hingga lehernya terlihat jelas. Hye Yeon sendiri sudah merinding geli menahan sentuhan tangan namja jangkung itu di bagian sensitifnya.

**GLUP**

**DHEG DHEG DHEG**

Jongin memasangkan benda itu dengan perlahan di leher putih dan jenjang milik Hye Yeon, berusaha agar tangannya tak bersentuhan secara langsung pada kulit yeoja itu. Hanya begini saja sudah mampu membuat jantungnya serasa mau copot dan melompat keluar.

Padahal jujur saja ini merupakan sebuah moment yang sangat tepat untuk memasukkan adegan seperti dalam pilem-pilem vampire itu. Serang, gigit, hisap, emut, lepaskan! Haiyaaaa~

Akan ada sebuah kissmark tanda cinta berwarna merah keunguan. Tapi apa daya, author tak kuasa membiarkan Jongin menjadi incest dengan tokoh yeoja dan tak tega melihat Jongin menjadi vampire lagi-lagi dengan seorang yeoja. Perlu diulangi, YEOJA! *author menjambak rambut frustasi karena Kyungsoo masih belum waktunya nongol (TAT)9 *oke back to the topic

"Jongin-ah, aku sudah boleh membuka mata belum?" Ucap Hye Yeon mulai merasakan perasaan aneh tak tahan dengan jari-jemari Jongin menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

*aaaaa~ andai itu Kyungsoo aaaaaaa~ *dihajar readers

"nde, bukalah matamu. Aku Cuma bisa memberikan ini untukmu, jaga baik-baik! Awas saja bila itu hilang!" terdengar nada mengancam di ujung kalimatnya.

Hye Yeon yang baru menyadari ternyata Jongin memakaikannya sebuah kalung sekarang sedang nyengir lebar dan tiba-tiba menyerbu Jongin dengan pelukannya.

"Gomawoyo oppa! Saranghae!" ucapnya di sela-sela pelukan hangat itu, yang kelihatan lebih seperti dipeluk oleh tim lawan dalam permainan american football.

"Uhuk, uhuk. He, hyo, hye yeon-ah uhuk! Kau mau membunuhku?" protes Jongin berusaha melepaskan pelukan mematikan dari Hye Yeonnya.

Tunggu, author bilang hye yeonnya? Abaikan pembaca!

"Jongin-ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jongin masih menunduk berusaha mengatur pola nafasnya dan jantungnya yang hampir meledak karena yeoja di depannya ini mengatakan kata-kata tabu tadi

*author ngeretweet RT 'SARANGHAE'

"mwoya?"  
tanya Jongin setelah sudah bisa bernafas teratur lagi

"hari itu... kenapa kau memelukku?"  
**  
JLEB**

'anybody please kill me' batin Jongin merasakan ajalnya sudah hampir dekat.

Otaknya berputar cepat mencari-cari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan mematikan Hye Yeon. Sial beribu sial, semua tidak berjalan mulus seperti dalam drama, Jongin kesulitan menyusun kalimat yang muncul acak dalam pikirannya itu.

"ya, Jongin-ah! Kau mengabaikanku!" Hye Yeon mendekati posisi berdirinya Jongin

**DHEG**

"karena kau itu adik perempuan yang kusayangi. Aku merasa akan merindukan sosok cerewetmu selama di Seoul nanti. Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan lagi?"

bunyi alarm kereta api sudah menjerit-jerit memanggil seluruh penumpangnya (?)

Kenapa waktu selalu begitu singkat saat kita sedang mendapat pengalaman berharga

"keretaku sudah datang" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke belakang tempat datangnya kereta api itu.

"Jongin-ah? Cepat katakan apa permintaanmu" Suara Hye Yeon menyadarkannya kembali

"mulai saat ini panggillah aku oppa eoh?" Ucap Jongin lancar seperti baru saja mendapat keberanian penuh.

Lama Hye Yeon dan Jongin saling bertatapan dengan debaran-debaran tak berarti.

"arasseoyo oppa. Selamat jalan, aku pasti merindukanmu." Hye Yeon berjalan perlahan mendekati Jongin dan memeluknya lembut

Jongin merasakan dirinya mulai menggila, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan lagi debarannya yang berubah menjadi liar saat tubuh Hye Yeon menyentuh tubuhnya, saat tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

"jangan lupakan aku, aku menunggumu... " bisiknya seduktif di telinga Jongin yang kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting (hitam) direbus.

Ada apa dengan Hye Yeon hari ini? berniat memberi kesan manis pada Jongin yang akan pergi jauh? Dia masih memeluknya, sialnya namja jangkung itu pun terlihat menikmati pelukan hangatnya.

Ya Kai tidak perduli lagi, dia memang mencintai Hye Yeon. Meski mereka tetap bersaudara walaupun tidak ada hubungan darah. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan sikap Hye Yeon padanya juga bukan sekedar sikap wajar seorang adik pada kakaknya.

Cara Hye Yeon menatap matanya, berbicara padanya, memeluknya...

Entahlah mungkin dia sudah gila sampai berangan yang tidak-tidak

Kai menikmati setiap detik waktu yang berjalan ini, dia merasakan nyatanya pelukan Hye Yeon. Sampai-sampai ia menutup matanya. Tak menyadari Hye Yeon kini menatap wajah manisnya itu. Hei, Kim Jongin itu terlihat sangat manis saat ia menutup matanya dan tersenyum seperti ini. Kelihatan lugu dan polos seperti anak-anak.

Hye Yeon menahan tawanya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah namja jangkung itu dan...

**CHU~**

**-To Be Continued-**

**Kritik dan saran sangat diperbolehkan lho, review juseyo (*_*/\)**

**Selesai chap 1! ini udah lumayan nge-CUT part-part mesra Kai dan Hye Yeon **

**Padahal ngakunya yaoi inside kan? Tapi peran si Hye Yeon ini sangat dibutuhkan sih, itung2 penguji hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai :D haw haw haw **

**Tunggu lanjutannya di Chap 2 *growling *lenyap**


End file.
